Hetadrabbles
by bodiechan
Summary: A series of drabbles using that old iPod-on-shuffle-write-what-you're-inspired-to thing. Chapter one features a wide variety of characters including USUK, Franada, GerIta, PruHun, and the Nordics! Chapter two features the state OC's of my friends and I.
1. Countries

_This collection of drabbles was brought to life using the meme where you put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble inspired by the first ten... uh, 22... songs that come up, each written in the length of time of the song they were based on. **Chapter one is countries, and chapter two will be states. **Drabbles written in first person have the name of the speaker italicized before it begins. Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p><strong>1. "Germany's Anthem" from <strong>_**Hetalia: Axis Powers**_

Gilbert had always admired his older brother's serious nature. He never seemed to have any fun, but Ludwig sure got things done.

So did Roderich, actually. All he did was play that stupid piano say and night, but he was damn good at what he did.

Even Elizabeta, his Elizabeta, had finally figured out her true gender and established a fantastic nation. It was only Gilbert who had no real accomplishments to his name.

But it was only Gilbert who had any fun.

This was why, though he loved his Germanic family almost as much as he loved himself, Gilbert chose to spend his days in the company of Francis and Antonio as apposed to them.

Plus, then he had _something_ to brag about.

**2. "Lupin's Transformation and Chasing Scabbers" from **_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_America_

I remember when he used to tuck me into bed at night. I remember his old boring stories and his smiles and bad food—

But I can't remember for long, because remembering the England of my childhood always comes back to remembering the England of the war.

Taxes. Tea. Guns. Rain. Shouting. Redcoats. Bluecoats. Fury. Pain.

His gun hit mine and left a permanent scratch.

Sometimes I think it left a permanent scratch on my mind, barring me from thinking properly when it comes to him. Because there are some things I can't remember.

But also some things I'll never forget.

Like the colors of his eyes when he tucked me into bed at night. Like his stories.

His smile.

**2. "I am the Very Model of a Modern Major General" from **_**The Pirates of Penzance**_

America was the best effing soldier ever. He was the best hero ever and actually maybe just the best dude overall. And these were facts he knew himself well.

England, however, did not agree.

Neither did Russia, who kind of wanted to strangle him every time he opened his mouth.

**3. "Nihao****China" from **_**Hetalia**_

China would never admit it, but he kind of liked how America always picked him to fight for the Allies. He loved the thrill of battle, the sound of the pan's swish as it came down with a satisfying crack right where he intended it, on the enemy's head.

He didn't want America to treat him like a Pokémon, a dog, but he didn't want to step down either. Being picked first made China feel not expendable, but strong. Like to defeat the Axis, America had sent out the best fighter he had.

Of course, fighting Japan was sort of awkward, after all they'd once been through. And America still hadn't paid him back an increasingly impossible sum.

But China didn't really mind. All he needed to forget his woes was the daring thrill of war.

**4. "Everytime We Touch" by CASCADA**

_America_

My hand brushed his today as we both reached for the ketchup at the same time. That happens at lot, actually—I knock into his a lot just to annoy him. But today, when my hand touched his, something _happened_.

It was like a giant firework had gone off in my brain, so beautiful it burned everything else inside there down.

I saw England as if for the first time after that. His little habits. Even his eyebrows. I loved him, absolutely all of him.

Yeah, you heard me right. I'm not uncertain anymore at all.

I love him.

But instead of being mortified—I love a man, and _that_ man—instead I feel like I could fly.

**4. "Good Morning Baltimore (Reprise)" from **_**Hairspray**_

_Italy_

Germany said something mean to me today. Just because I told America about his DVD's, Germany told me he hated my "ass face"!

And now I'm in jail with no pasta and no cute girls.

But I do have Germany here with me, even if he hates my… face.

And Germany's better than nothing.

**5. "Soap Star Joe" by Liz Phair**

America didn't really know where his fascination with heroes had come from. But no matter what his fleeting interest might have been, it always seemed to connect somehow. Cowboys, space cadets—all heroes.

England didn't really know when America had stopped being his little boy and had become a self-obsessed, headache-inducing creature. England had raised America to be like him, a gentleman, and now he was this obnoxious, one-of-a-kind, loud delinquent who never listened to a word he said—

Basically, England wanted America to be like England was now, and instead he got a replication of his childhood. A punk. A pirate. A badass who lived for himself, who never let anyone stop him.

Basically, a hero.

**6. "Gunshy" by Liz Phair**

When Italy was little, Grandpa Rome put a sword in his hand and tried to teach him how to fight. And just a few decades ago, Germany had saddled him with a rifle and told him what to do if any of the Allies came his way.

But Italy just wasn't made to be a fighter. He wasn't a coward, but a dreamer. A peaceful guy who was still a kid at heart. And who ever makes a kid use a gun?

Now, in the present, Italy laid his gun in front of him and pulled out his nifty white flag, comforting as a baby blanket and just as soft. It wasn't that he was afraid to be shot—but that he didn't want to shoot.

**7. "Lost Tonight" by Liz Phair**

_Gilbert_

My hand linked through hers, and I couldn't help but smile.

She was a girl, obviously. I had no idea why she'd insisted on playing a boy. But girl or boy, I didn't mind. It was her bright face, wide eyes, her spirit that made me love her.

Sometimes we'd run out into the undergrowth and explore, leaping through forests and fields and laughing about what Rod would do when he found us gone. But hey, Rod had Vash.

And I had Elizabeta. Just the thought made me smile.

Rod and Vash sat at home and played music and talked, and that was fine by me. Eliza and I ran through the big world instead, taking the world as our prize.

**8. "Shatter" by Liz Phair**

_America_

We sat around the fire on an island, and the only sound was that of burning wood, of a spark flying up and just passing my eyes, blurring in the lenses of my glasses.

England stared into the fire itself, his hair rustling softly by way of the wind. He mumbled something, but it wasn't a spell anymore. It sounded more like a prayer.

China had fallen into a drowsy half-sleep, lolling his head gently onto Russia's shoulder. It was Russia's nature to shove him off with a smile, but some reason this time he shifted his body, to make China more comfortable there.

France, on the other hand, was wide awake, and stared up wistfully at the stars.

I hugged my knees and watched the rise and fall of the sea. I wondered things. Like how long this war would last. Like why war has to happen at all.

For the moment, though, there was peace, save the low rumble of waves and soft hiss of the wind.

A spark landed on the edge of my jacket and lit up my sleeve, sinking deep into the depths of it before it was gone, only a charred black crater to remind me it was ever there at all.

**9. "A Young Pretty Girl Like You" from **_**Promises, Promises**_

The moment he'd mentioned he was depressed, before he could even explain the cause of his discomfort, Poland had taken Lithuania's hand and pulled him from his room, out onto the streets of Warsaw. He headed straight for the nearest clothing shop and immediately bought Liet an enormous, fluffy, hot pink boa, forcing it around Liet's shoulders with a confident smirk between his pieces of sleek blonde hair.

And as they ran off together, Liet couldn't help but smile.

**9. "Marukaite Chikyuu (Sealand)" from **_**Hetalia**_

_Sealand_

Someday, I'm going to be a country, and no one in the world will ever be able to stop me.

Forget stupid England. I've got parents who support me now, Daddy Berwald and Mommy Tino. And I've made a friend in Iceland, and I have all the other micronations too. They look up to me since I'm one of the oldest, and I assure them enthusiastically every day that it won't be long before our times comes! We are the future of the world! Someday the others will all kill each other off out of sheer stupidity, and then the world will be ours!

**10. "Finland / Fisch Slapping Dance" from **_**Spamalot**_

Finland's a little weird sometimes. Sweden had been living with him for a month and was slowly starting to realize this. Like that day there was fish at the market and Finland hit him clean in the face with one. And the clothes he sometimes wore? Ridiculous! But Sweden loved him anyway.

**11. "We're Going to Be Friends" by the White Stripes**

_Denmark_

We were Vikings together on the high seas. I saw him from my boat and waved, and though he was distracted he gave me a small save back.

We were enrolled in Gakuen Hetalia, and he helped me find the way to my dorm, telling me sternly that I shouldn't be drinking as a child.

He was there shaking his head when Sweden and Finland ran away from me, and he was there next to me when I cried that night, and he was there that night in my dream.

I love you, Norway.

My best friend.

**12. "Two By Two" from **_**The Book of Mormon**_

_AU. They're Mormon missionaries waiting to receive their partners and location assignments._

Alfred's smile was huge as they stood in line. Though he was standing with his back to him, Arthur was sure he could hear that smile brewing.

"Elder Kirkland!" Sure enough, Alfred called him just a moment later. "I hope we're together, dude!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, sure, Elder Jones. Just listen. They'll announce us soon!"

The man at the front of the room shuffled his papers and began to read off names and mission locations, one by one.

"Elder Køhler and Elder Swenson!"

Mathias and Erik stepped forward to meet each other, Mathias beaming like mad and Erik completely devoid of emotion.

"Your mission location is… _Scandanavia!_"

"I have no idea where that is," Alfred told Arthur cheerily. "Hope we're next!"

The man cleared his throat. "Elder Jones…"

Alfred's eyes widened. "That's me!"

"…and Elder Kirkland! Your location is… _England!_"

Alfred beamed smugly, tapping Arthur on the shoulder. "I'm always right, huh, mission brother?"

Arthur groaned.

**13. "As Long AS There's Christmas" from **_**Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas**_

_Finland_

Sweden had been depressed lately. I noticed his frown around the house more than usual that week. Norway had been quieter than usual, I hadn't seen Ice-kun in days, and even Denmark's smiles had started to seem a little strained. Sea-kun had noticed, I'm sure, but I couldn't let the gloom spread to him too. It would break my heart.

Good thing it was Christmastime. Christmas solves everything! I surprised them when they came home one day with an enormous pine tree decked with every shiny object in the house, presents for everyone, and a warm turkey feast. On my head rested a red cap tasseled with a white pom-pom.

At their shocked faces, I spread out my arms. "Merry Christmas, guys!"

Sweden took me gently into his arms, and we all smiled.

**14. "Fight! Axis v. Allies" from **_**Hetalia**_

China flew at Italy, pots and pans at the ready. Italy screamed like a little girl, and his white flag was out within the minute.

Later, America bragged that it had been a long and difficult battle, but eventually America had been able to subdue the Axis with his own brute strength alone.

**15. "Springtime for Hitler – Part 1" from **_**The Producers**_

_They're watching The Producers. Just so you know._

"_Germany was having trouble, what a sad sad story! Needed a new leader to restore his former glory…_"

Arthur gave Alfred a truly horrified look. "You _idiot_. What you thinking, bringing Ludwig to this play?" He glanced at the German, then back at the stage, shaking his head wildly. "Why would you force him to sit through things he doesn't want to remember?"

Alfred blinked, eyes on the stage. "Dude, my musicals are awesome! I'm sure Ludwig's fine. He can't possibly take this stuff seriously!"

An actor that look very much like Ludwig himself graced the stage then, singing about springtime in Germany, complete with lots of pretty sparkles and flowers, as the country proceeded to murder half of Europe. Ludwig's expression was one of shame and sorrow.

Until Hitler graced the stage as a singing, dancing gay man.

Then Ludwig snapped back to his old self, turned to Alfred, and said, "I'm going to kill you."

And so Alfred never invited the G8 to the theater again.

**16. "Fuck and Run" by Liz Phair**

Francis was depressed as soon as he opened his eyes and found his bedroom empty. Drowsy and tipsy as he'd been last night on expensive food and wine, he was positive that he'd spent the night with his Mathieu. And that meant that the only explanation was that Mathieu had gotten up earlier and left him.

Francis cursed silently to himself. _"Merde."_ That marked the third time that had happened this month. One date, one night, only to wake up to an empty bed. The man fucked him because he was drunk not because he had any inkling of affection for Francis himself.

Francis cursed again and stumbled outside. He'd buy himself a good breakfast to cheer himself up. Or maybe a glass of wine.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Matthew Williams was perched sadly on the edge of Francis's bed, wondering why on earth not even the man he loved could see him.

**17. "Secondary Characters" from **_**[title of show]**_

_Matthew_

I'm always in the background. Even as I write this, my words are tiny, tight together—the handwriting of a boy used to having to sign his name tiny next to his brother's, which takes up the entire rest of the page.

After all these years, I've gotten used to being secondary to Alfred, and it's sort of been okay. Sometimes the best place to get things down is from the sidelines anyway. I've never been a spotlight kind of guy. And Alfred, though obnoxious, _is_ my best friend.

Someday maybe he'll grow up and learn to respect me like I respect him. And then maybe he'll write his name small so I can fill up the whole rest of the page.

**18. "Finale Ultimo" from **_**Young Frankenstein**_

_Elizabeta_

I always felt bad leaving Roderich for Gilbert. Every day, at some point before sleep came, I would remember him and pray up to the sky that he would forgive me for being so stupid. We _were_ divorced, after all, but to leave a man and marry his best friend just seemed like an assy think to do.

Though to be perfectly honest, Rod didn't really seem to mind. He had his piano, and he was helping Vash to raise Lilli, though he would never admit he so much as associated with the Swiss man if his life depended on it.

And now I had Gil all to myself.

Except for my moment of doubt every day, I was very happy.

**19. "Ave Maria" by Megan Mullally & Supreme Music Program**

Feliciano stood in the middle of a church, the sunlight filtering through the huge stained glass windows, and raised his hand. His white cloak rustled around him, the golden cross around his neck sparkling in the light. In another patch of brightness a few feet away, Lovino did the same.

Ludwig watched from the fist row of pews with large eyes. He'd never seen either Vargas so serious before. He'd also never seen anything quite so beautiful.

From the back of the church came a few bars of the quiet tinkling keys of a piano, pressed by light fingers.

Both brothers brought their hands to their chests in prayer.

Ludwig began to cry.

**20. "The Pirates of Penzance MegaMix Finale" from **_**The Pirates of Penzance**_

First of all, what the fuck is a Megamix Finale? This musical came out in 1879. Why the fuck is there a _Megamix Finale_ on this CD?

That's what Roderich thought in disgust, anyway, without so much colorful language, as he surveyed the 2005 Australian cast recording of _The Pirates of Penzance_. Knowing his love of music, Seth had thoughtfully sent Roderich a few old Broadway CD's of his for a birthday present, which for the most part, Rod enjoyed. Opera, though Rod couldn't sing for his life, was the vocal equivilent of classical music, and Rod appreciated it very much—old-fashioned, classy, beautiful.

But then why the fuck did the 2005 Australian cast of _The Pirates of Penzance_ have a _Megamix Finale_?

Rod threw away the CD unopened and sat down with some good Wagner instead. Seth meant well, but some of his, and his country's, modern music really was complete and utter crap.

It was a shame, though. Rod had quite like _Pirates_ when they put it on in Vienna. There, of course, there was no Megamix Finale.

Perhaps the Australians were going in the way of Americans in producing truly craptastic music.

The idea gave Rod indigestion, and he switched on some Mozart instead. For sure, no Megamix Finales here.

_Holy shit. There's still a minute of this song left, what do I write, I have no more ideas… Rod would be very displeased._

**21. "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne**

_Belarus_

I don't like your girlfriend, Brother. She's pushy and unattractive and she'll never give you what you want. But that's what you get for dating a human. Their egos are always huge.

What's that? You've dumped her, but now you're seeing a small country I've never even heard of?

I think we both know how this is going to end. You'll scare him off like all the others, intimidate him with your prowess, because you're better than he'll ever be.

You two broke up? Now you're dating France? He'll cheat on you.

America? He's an ass.

Canada? _Who?_

Lithuania hates you.

Latvia's afraid of you.

Ukraine likes girls, Brother.

Prussia's taken.

No one wants you.

No one will date you.

No one will ever be good enough for you.

But hey, Brother, if you really want a date next Saturday night, I'm free. And I love you, Brother, and I'll treat you well.

What's that? Go away? I'm scary? You just love me as a sister?

Okay, Brother. That I can deal with.

I'll kill them all in their sleep so I'm the only one…

**22. "A Light in the Dark" from _Next to Normal_**

_Belarus_

He sat in his room with the lights off, just one dim desk lamp for him to read by. And leaning over his book like that, he didn't seem relaxed but so deeply sad.

Brother's not crazy. I wanted to tell them all. He's just sad. And so, so lonely.

I approached him from behind and hugged him, but for once I gentle. Brother had always seemed so big and strong before. I'd never thought of him as someone I needed to be gentle around.

Brother buried his face in my chest, and we both cried.


	2. States

_Same deal as chapter one, but with states!_

_New York, Pennsylvania, and Moon belong to me. __Ohio and Star belong, appropriately, to Star, my fantastic wife. __Massachusetts belongs to Emmi, my fabulous ex-mistress (did I just say that out loud?). Rhode Island and New Jersey belong to the amazing Hayley, and Illinois belongs to the awesome Ringette (I'm running out of adjectives here). And, of course, personifying places belongs to Hidekaz. Here's to you, dude. You're awesome._

* * *

><p><strong>1. "Finale" from <strong>_**Wicked**_

There was nothing like a good showtune to cheer up New York when he was down. _Wicked_ always made him cry, but in a good way. Through Elphaba's sadness he could relieve his own. Because she was dead, but he—he was alive and well.

It was bittersweet. New York had always seen himself as Galinda in this particular play.

He was alive. But he missed her.

**2. "Entr'acte" from **_**Love Never Dies**_

"_Ohhh!_" Massachusetts could tell they'd reached somewhere important by the way New York's eyes began to sparkle even more than his sequined T-shirt did in the glare of NYC headlights. He clasped his hands together with all the wistfulness of s small boy. "_Look_, Mass! It's Times Square!"

Mass looked up, and sure enough, there were the tall buildings from picture books, the bright, flashing billboards, the ads and words and so many, so many people.

From behind her, she could hear New York exhale slowly. "Doesn't it just take your breath away?"

"Uh. Not really," Mass told him stiffly, hands shoved into her pockets. New York's face fell so suddenly that her heart cried out in pain. "I—I mean—not much can—"

New York offered her a devilish smile. "I think I know what might."

"I—"

And in front of the glaring lights and buildings and all those people, New York kissed her.

**3. "Stripper Friends" by Tila Tequila**

It was okay, Pennsylvania told himself over and over as he sat down at his booth, clapping with the others but without a smile. Ohio cheated on him with Rhode Island, so it _should_ be okay. All he was doing was getting even.

Backstage, the young girl shivered in her boots and fishnets. All she'd needed was a couple extra dollars to buy stuff for school. She'd stop as soon as she could pay off her debts. It was okay. No one could blame her for working here…

She stepped out onto the stage with the others, head whipped back and face a mask of vile confidence.

Pennsylvania clapped when she came out, smiling with the rest of them.

They locked eyes and quickly looked away. Neither knew the other, but they recognized a bit of themselves in each other—shame, desperation, and a need to make something wrong they were doing right.

**4. "The House of Marcus Lycus" from **_**A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum**_

Pennsylvania had always wondered where Ohio got her, uh, sex toys. Did one just waltz into a store and ask for a whip and length of rope? Could be innocent enough, if you were training a horse, but Penn knew in her shoes he'd never be able to look the clerk in the eyes, be able to pay for his goods with a straight face. He'd be convinced the clerk _knew_, and that was worse than the actual items themselves. Even if he'd never see that clerk again, even if he or she had no idea of his name, Penn would always know that there was one random person out there who thought—no, _knew _—he was a certifiable pervert.

He felt the same way when buying matches. Of course he'd gotten over it somewhat, as he was at the point now where he could actually _buy_ matches without blushing like a crazy man, but the whole transaction still made him uncomfortable. He was sure that deep down the salesclerk _knew_. He was an arsonist and might possibly use those matches to burn the clerk's very house down.

Buying chocolate was okay, though. There were no possible creepy intentions there. At the very worst, the clerk probably just thought he was a fatass, but that was an insult he could live with seeing as how he was not, in fact, fat. Being descended from America did have some advantages, and his crazy metabolism was one of them.

Penn wondered vaguely how much America knew about him. There were layers to Penn's secrets. The chocolate addiction, sure, he knew. The arson, Penn couldn't be sure. But if America learned what Ohio wanted him to do in the bedroom?

Oh my god. He'd never be able to look America in the eyes again!

**5. "Catbus" from **_**My Neighbor Totoro**_

_Pennsylvania_

New York loves Japanese movies. He isn't some kind of crazy anime fangirl like you find on the Internet—thank god for that—but put a cheery anime in front of him and he'll sing along just as if it were one of his stupid musicals.

And actually, I don't really mind sitting through those animes either. The plots are pretty cool, and the art is always fun.

Actually, I don't really mind New York's cheesy musicals either.

But don't you dare tell York that.

**6. "Act I Finale" from **_**Little Shop of Horrors**_

When they were kids, New York used to take things too seriously. Everything was painfully literal to him, and the stupidest things sent him crawling crying into his big brother Pennsylvania's arms.

For example, after he saw _Little Shop of Horrors_, he couldn't look at a plant for weeks.

**7. "Popular" from **_**Wicked**_

"You know," New York said with a devilish glint in one eye—Massachusetts groaned inside—"you could be _really_ pretty if you tried."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Mass huffed, but her head was reeling. He thought she could be pretty? _Really?_

New York's eyes widened in excitement. "_Oh_, Mass!" He put an arm around her, and she struggled valiantly to free herself from his grip. Something was very wrong here. "I know _just_ what to do! We'll get you some new clothes, makeup, hair… _oh!_" It sort of sounded like the makeup was giving him an orgasm. "So what do you say?"

Mass opened her mouth to protest loudly, but before she could say a word, he'd already thrust a bright green CD into her palm.

"And this will help for tips, too! Listen to track 7."

Mass flipped the tape over and groaned out loud. "Oh, god…" The CD, of course, was the _Wicked_ cast album.

And she'd just sentenced herself to listening to New York sing "Popular" on repeat for weeks.

**8. "Johanna" from **_**Sweeney Todd**_

Sometimes Penn wondered why he put up with Ohio, with her cheating and her creepy interests and her sure to be many secrets.

But he knew the answer, really. There isn't a reason for love. There were problems with Ohio, but the thing that made him stay wasn't her blonde hair or bright eyes or personality—it was a feeling he couldn't explain.

Love knows no reason. She just made him feel so good inside.

**9. "The Last Goodbye" from **_**The 25**__**th**__** Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee**_

_Massachusetts_

"Goodbye!"

I barely had time to react before he was on the ship, and then New York was gone.

**10. "To The Windy City" from **_**Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle**_

_New York_

The fourth of July is supposed to be a happy occasion, but all it reminds me of is war.

We stand in the yard as the fireworks crash, Penn to my right, Mass to my left, the window blowing back my hair and to the east only sky.

For once, the fire doesn't make Penn excited but somber. I know he and Mass feel it too. So I took a deep breath and turned my head to the west, away from the fireworks to the stars.

I was one of the only states who supported England in the war. Who wanted to stay with him, who thought we were too young, not ready to stand on our own. We won, I lost, and it was okay. We could stand on our own after all.

But I missed England. I missed the innocence of being taken care of. I missed being a child.

But this day, this war, shattered my childhood forever.

**11. "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi**

There was much more to New Jersey than obnoxious Italians with spray-on tans.

For one thing, he had Bon Jovi.

For another, he was in a crazy, heavy, fantastic relationship with Illinois.

For a third, he was _New Jersey_. No matter what his brothers may tell you, he was awesome.

When he was little, he used to look up to New York as if his older brother were a god. He lapped up New York's flashy colors and musical passions, and hoped one day that he too could be as fabulous as his big brother Seth Hudson-Jones.

He couldn't remember the exact moment his childhood ended, but whatever it was, it was the moment when he realized that New York was an ass. He didn't need to strive his whole life to be just like Big Brother Sethie. He could be fantastic New Jersey instead.

Life was much more true.

**12. "There! Right There!" from **_**Legally Blonde: The Musical**_

So he was obsessed with musicals and kind of had a huge crush on Stephen Sondheim. So New York had long hair and wore skinny jeans and cared more about style than any girl she knew. So he spent hours on his hair every morning and he professed to both wearing makeup daily and that pink was his favorite color. So he sparkled when you looked at him closely from too much body glitter.

That did not mean that New York was gay!

Or at least, Massachusetts was counting on him not being, since she was kind of head-over-heels in love with him.

So he'd named his pet peacock Angela Bernadette, and he was Lady Gaga last year for Halloween.

So he referred to himself using girly words like "beautiful" and "fabulous," _all the freaking time_.

So he sometimes called men attractive.

Maybe he was bi?

**13. "All to Myself" by Gumi (from the **_**Cardcaptor Sakura**_** OST)**

_New York_

I took them to New York for my birthday, my treat to them even though this was the day they should have showered _me_ with gifts—Massachusetts, of course, and my brothers, and I let both of them bring their girls. So we had three women who were all slightly insane, one pyromaniac, one New Jersey, and me, and the six of us states went shopping and out to dinner and saw a show.

Sometimes we were scary, since we had Illinois and Ohio, and since we had Jersey, sometimes we were downright obnoxious and out-of-control. Penn almost burned down the ice cream stand in his haste to get a chocolate cone, and Mass rolled her eyes every five minutes all through _Phantom_ (Which, incidentally, I picked because I thought it would please all of them. I've already seen it twelve times myself. Aren't I a good friend?).

But at dinner her hand brushed mine as we reached for the pepper, and Penn got chocolate lava cake and Illinois and Ohio got lots of creepy ideas from the Phantom's bag of tortures. And Jersey and Penn fought on the train home, but they made up in the end.

All and all, it was a good day.

And that's how Seth Hudson-Jones throws himself a sweet sixteen!

**14. "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry**

_Pennsylvania_

Sometimes I think of going to a doctor and pleading with him desperately to check out Ohio and make sure her head is okay. Because she changes her mind and her moods so fast, and she has such crazy scary violent amazing thoughts, and she can't decide if she loves me or Rhode Island.

But I can't do that and I know it, because I clam up every time I try. Because what if she did have a problem and the doctor fixed it?

I don't want Ohio any different than she is now. I want scary dangerous exciting, and I want to fear for my life every day, and I want to have to fight to hold her in my arms.

She makes me feel so alive.

**BONUS STORY: My roleplay group personified planets. So here's the Moon.**

**1. "Guido's Song" from **_**Nine**_

_The Moon_

Is it wrong to want everything?

I want to be a country so powerful that everyone will cower in fear when I approach, but also that they speak of me in wistful, awed tones when I'm gone.

I want to be a planet, so big and strong that all the people think twice about living on my brother Earth and wish they lived on me instead.

I want Star, and I want her so badly it makes me cry sometimes at night.

I want to be old so that people finally give me the respect I deserve, but I want to be so young again that I can get away with anything.

And someday, it _will _happen.

Until then, I'll have to settle for just being the Moon—thirteen, not a country, not a planet. Just Earth's short little brother.

But I do have Star. Thanks for that.

Maybe that's all I really need.


End file.
